To be the greatest pokemon MODEL!
by Da Goldeen Gal
Summary: When Misty enters a modelling comp, Ash gets chosen too! WHat'll happen?! R&R! ^_^ Third chapter up now, will Misty stop Ash and tori in time?!
1. Picture perfect!

To be the greatest Pokemon... Model?! ^_^  
  
  
My first fic! ^_^ I don't own pokemon so PLEEZE don't sue! There, ya got it!  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
****************************  
  
Misty: ash ketchm, im so sick of u getting us lost!  
Ash: Misty, it's brocks fault!  
  
*They look at Brcok, who facefaults.*  
  
BrocK: sorry guyz! loosk like we'll have 2 camp out again 2night.  
Ash: yay, campout!  
Misty: no way, i wanna stay in a hotel.  
Brock: (sweatdropping) misty, we're in da middle of nowhere!  
  
Misty sat down, hugging her knees. "guys, im tired."  
  
"Then help us set up the tents." brock said, pulling one out of his bag. Ash helped him set it up. Pikachu walked up to misty, offering her a drink of ketchup.  
  
"Thanks, pikachu... im beat."  
  
"Pi pi pika kach." (what's the matter?)  
  
"Me? oh, nothing, dont; worry."  
  
Pikachu walked back 2 ash. Ash finished making the tent, and started picking up sticks.   
  
"Come on misty, don't u want a fire tonight? Itll be cold if we don't."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
She started walking until she came to a big tree that had a sign on it.  
  
"Hey guys, come look at this! A modeling competition!"  
  
Ash and brock came up and looked at the sign.  
  
"Wow, I bet there are going to be pretty girls there!" Brock said, grinning. "lets go, Ash."  
  
"Nah, modelling is lame."  
  
"Please ash?" Misty and Brock looked at him with puppydog eyes.  
  
"Ok... we'll go to Beauty City tomorrow."  
  
"Yaaaay! Thanx Ash, we'll make it up 2 u!"  
  
**************  
  
The next day Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu walked to Beauty City.  
  
"oooh, it's so pretty!" Misty said, looking at all the cafes and shops.  
  
"Blerk, all this girly stuff is GROSS!" Ash said, holding his nose as a joke. Misty hit him wit her mallet.  
  
"OUCH!!"  
  
They came to the place where da modeling comp was being held. Misty joined the line, and Brock walked arond talking to the pretty girls.  
  
"Hi my names brock, and I'm single. What about u?" he said, wearing a white tux. The girl sweatdropped and turned away.  
  
A man and a woman approched ash. "Excuse me, young man, but we think ur it."  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
"We think ur the face of our new fashion house. Are u entering the modelling comp?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Enter it, ur the best looking guy here."  
  
"Nah, modelings for girls."  
  
"No, there are guy models too, they get paid lots."  
  
"No thanks, im going to be a pokemon master."  
  
"Come on... you get lots of money."  
  
"hmm... ok, ill do it."  
  
Misty came up 2 him with a form in her hand. "Hey ash, I got a form for da comp! This is going to be great!"  
  
"Yeh, hey Misty, guess what! I'm going in da comp too!"  
  
******  
  
End of part one  
  
R&R, da next chapter is coming soon! 


	2. Lights, camera, action!

To be the greatest Pokemon... MODEL?!?  
  
***  
A/N: ok, whoever flamed my fic had better watch out! Its so rude to do that, especialy U, ketsuban, stupid palletshipy bitch!  
  
Anyway, on wit may fic ^_^ Flames will NOT be accepted!  
  
***********  
  
Ash walked on to the catwalk. He was nervous.   
  
"Walk 4 us, ash." the man said. Ash walked like a model, and they clapped. Misty watched, feelings bombarding her heart.   
  
^Maybe I do luv him... he IS sexy enuf to be a model...^  
  
Ash got off the catwalk, and sat down next to her.  
  
"was I ok?"   
  
"you were great, Ash, youll be a great model!"  
  
"u think so?"  
  
"ya! let's hope that the judges think so too!"  
  
The man and woman came up to Ash. "congradulations, your the winner of our competition. Nobody could look as good as you do."  
  
Misty fainted.  
  
*********  
  
Ash soon became a big star, modelling for TV, and for magazines. All the girls loevd him, and screamed whenever he was in a magazine.  
  
He started staying away to do fashion shoots in paris and NY. Misty was getting sad - she missed him, and wished she was with him in paris.  
  
^Its so romantic... i wish i was with him...^  
  
**********  
Meanwhile in Paris, Ash had met a pretty model called Tori, who was working with him on his latest shoot, advertising pokemon food. Tori was pretty, with long green hair and blue eyes. She liked ash, and looked at him all the time.  
  
"ash, what r u doing after the shoot today?"  
  
"um, not alot, im calling my friend in Cerulean tho."  
  
"Kewl, u wanna c a movie with me later on?"  
  
"Maybe not, i dunno."  
  
He sat down and opened up his walet, and pulled out a pic of Misty. tori looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Shes pretty, whos she?"  
  
"Thats the frend I'm calling tonite. Shes my best frend."  
  
Tori looked hurt. "Do you luv her?"  
  
Ash looked down, a tear falling down his cheek. "yah."  
  
"Why dont u call her tonite and tell her how u feel? I'm sure shed luv 2 hear it to."  
  
"Really? ya think so?"  
  
"Yah!"  
  
Ash walked up, and got back onto the scene. Tori picked up da pic of Misty and turned it over. It had misty's phone number.  
  
She got out a pen and changed a 7 on the number to a 3.  
  
***************  
  
That's it 4 chapter 2! Dont forget to R&R... what did I eva do 2 you!?  
  
^_^   
  
And add me to your MSN, im' at sukisaka_ai@hotmail.com! ^_^ 


	3. Hollywood Romances

To Be the Greatest pokemon... MODEL?!  
  
Final chapter, wopee! ^_^ Thanks to da people who actually WERE nice in reviewing my fic, flaming is very rude.  
  
Anyways, on with da show!!  
  
********  
  
Ash tried calling misty, but somehow he couldnt reach her, like her number was wrong.   
  
"oh well, maybe I mite see dat movie with Tori tonight. Ill call misty tomorrow."  
  
He called tori, and she answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey tori, its me, Ash. You wanna see dat movie tonight?"  
  
She screamed hapily into the phone. "Ash id love to! Lets see somethign really romantic. I know! theyre showing 'sleepless in seattle' at seven! lets see that!"  
  
"Ok, ill see ya there."  
  
"Ya, bye bye."  
  
*********  
  
At six thirty, Misty called the modelling agency trying to get in touch with ash.  
  
"Siorry, he went to a movie tonite, he tryed to call you before. he's seeing 'sleepless in seattle' tonite with Tori... such a cute movie!"  
  
"what? he's seeing a romantic movie wit a model?!"  
  
"ya, it starts at seven! They make such a cute couple!"  
  
Misty hung up, and ran out the door. She was on her way to da airport. Paris was only an hour away by plane, she could catch tem in the midle of the movie.  
  
*********  
  
Ash and tori were sitting in the movies. Ash was wearing a black polo shirt and white pants, and tori was wearing a long dress and shawl.  
  
"thanx for taking me tonite, Ash! Its so nice of you."  
  
"its ok, tori."  
  
She lent her head on ash's shoulder. "This is going to b so romantic!"  
  
*Thatll teach his littel red-hedded freind not to butt in!* she thought.  
  
**********  
  
"Flight 12 to paris is now boarding..."  
  
"Excuse me," misty said to the airline hostess, "i need a ticket to paris!"  
  
"We can't sell one, sorry, the planes about to leave."  
  
"please! da guy I luv is seeing a movie with anuther girl tonight! if i dont tell him now, it could be to late and he would never know how i feel!"  
  
"Ok..." the stewardess handed her a ticket. "i hope you have good luck with your boy..."  
  
"Thanx! if i don't get there soon, i might not!"  
  
********  
  
  
Ooooh, cliffhanger! :P Hope ya liked it, last part coming soon! 


	4. I wanna Be with you

To Be Da Greatest Pokemon... MODEL!?!? part 4  
  
well dis is da REAL final chapter, hope ya all like it!  
  
*******  
  
Ash and tori were sitting in the cinema watching 'sleepless IN Seattle', and she had her head on his shoulder. "ash, Do you think I'm cute?"  
  
He looked at her . 'yeah, youre pretty. But im in love with someone else'.  
  
"who?"  
  
"My friend, Misty, ive loved her all along."  
  
At that moment, misty came into the cinema and saw tori all spred over ash. She cried out loud. Ash turned aroudn and saw her, and went running after her.  
  
"Misty, wait!"  
  
She ran out of the movies, and ran until she reached a big fountain of water. He caught up with her.  
  
"misty i just told Tori that i loved you and didn't love her."  
  
'really, Ash?"  
  
"yep!"  
  
They kissed, Misty wrapping her arms around Ash's neck. Everybody who saw them clapped, happy that finally two people that were ment to be became one.  
  
  
  
***  
Da end - I know its short but its my first fic! I'l be doing another 1 soon, when i get around to it! itll be about Ash and Misty, and Misty will actually B a mermaid!   
  
Ja Ne  
Goldeen Gal 


End file.
